Hinata's Prayer
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: SPOILER! SE NÃO ACOMPANHA O MANGÁ NÃO LEIA! A Equipe de Gai está retornando a Konoha, mal sabem o que os espera no campo de batalha entre Pain e Naruto. Neji se encontra em uma situação desesperadora ao perceber o que aconteceu com Hinata.Possível incesto
1. Prólogo Desespero

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse eu NUNCA mataria tantos personagens legais... u.u Morra Kishimoto.

N/A: Devo dizer que a cada dia que passa eu odeio ainda mais o (censurado) Kishimoto. Agora que ele entrou em modo berserk e resolveu matar todos os personagens legais do mangá, está tenso continuar lendo...

Por isso resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e FINALMENTE escrever uma fic de Naruto. Por enquanto não haverá nenhum relacionamento na fic. Apenas um relacionamento fraternal entre Neji e Hinata, mas nunca se sabe, veremos como isso acabará.

Fiquem com o prólogo, Desespero, de Hinata's prayer.

Blábláblá – ação.

"Blábláblá" – pensamento.

- Blábláblá – fala.

**Neji pov.**

-----x-----

**Desespero**

Havia algo de errado com Konoha, todos sentiam isso e, portanto, voltávamos a toda velocidade para nossa vila.

Estava preocupado... E se algo muito ruim houvesse acontecido? Como estarão Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama e Hinata-sama?

"Hinata..."

Após descobrir a verdade sobre a morte de meu pai eu lamentei todo o ódio que nutri por minha prima. Tenho certeza de que ela me perdoou, afinal, é o jeito dela, sempre esperando o melhor das pessoas... mas... o que aconteceu não há como desfazer. Eu tentei matá-la e não me orgulho disso. Desde então tenho me esforçado ao máximo para, ao menos, protegê-la como sempre deveria ter feito.

Meus devaneios são interrompidos pela voz de Tenten.

Tenten - O que está acontecendo, Gai-sensei?

Gai - Não faço idéia, Tenten...

Posso perceber o medo nas palavras de Gai.

Gai - Vamos apressar o passo.

E sem dizer nem mais uma palavra, continuamos a corrida em direção a vila.

Após alguns quilômetros, e vários minutos de silêncio a nos envolver, minha byakugan capta uma cena que me tira o fôlego. Lee não perde tempo em perguntar.

Lee - O que você vê, Neji?

Neji - O sapo de Jiraya...

Meus companheiros não o vêem como eu vejo, caído e sobrepujado por alguma força maior.

"Isso não é um bom sinal..."

Não aceleramos mais o passo, pois sabíamos que precisaríamos de força para o que quer que nos esperasse em Konoha. Gai faz ouvir sua voz novamente.

Gai - Estamos chegando... Preparem-se!

E três vozes em uníssono respondem.

Neji, Lee e Tenten - Hai, sensei.

Mas nada poderia nos preparar para a visão que nos tomou quando cruzamos a fronteira da Vila Secreta da Folha, ou o que restou dela.

Lee - Pelos deuses! O que houve aqui?!

Tenten - Gai-sensei!

A voz de Tenten carregava uma nota de desespero que ela logo controlou, mantendo o foco para a batalha que, com certeza viria a seguir. Enquanto Gai e Lee tentavam entender o que ocorrera, eu escaneava a área para tentar encontrar alguém, qualquer pessoa.

Logo reconheci o chakra de várias pessoas, havia sobreviventes! Isso me deu uma pontada de esperança em encontrar meu clã. O chakra de Naruto era o que mais se sobressaía, acompanhei o seu aumento no chakra, até que este começou a queimar vermelho e se tornou opressivo.

"Então este é o chakra da Kyubi..."

A voz de Gai tirou minha concentração da batalha que estava sendo travada entre Naruto/Kyubi e de um outro chakra poderoso, provavelmente de Pain.

Gai - Procure por Tsunade, Neji.

Sem uma palavra comecei a procurá-la, identificando seu chakra por todos os destroços da vila, acompanhando o chakra dos sobreviventes. Encontrei o chakra de um grupo de pessoas reunidas, Shikamaru e Ino entre eles, e apontei o local para o sensei.

Neji - Shikamaru está ali, parece uma reunião.

Gai - Então é para lá que vamos.

Rapidamente chegamos lá e pudemos ver o grupo se dissipando em duplas. Shikamaru, machucado, nos saúda.

Shikamaru - Gai, chegaram em boa hora. Naruto está lutando contra Pain sozinho enquanto nós estamos...

Não escutava mais as palavras proferidas por Shikamaru. Havia encontrado o chakra de um Hyuuga nas proximidades e me dirigi a ele. Estava preocupado com meu clã. Quando o Hyuuga percebeu minha presença exclamou.

Hyuuga - Neji-sama!

O ódio que eu sentia ao ser tratado com tamanha formalidade... Eu também era da família secundária, não havia necessidade disso.

Neji - Onde estão todos?

Hyuuga - Hiashi-sama e Hanabi-sama estão em segurança, mas Hinata-sama..!

"Hinata não está com eles?!"

Neji - Onde ela está?

Hyuuga - Ela foi ajudar Naruto em sua batalha!

Neji - Ela o que?!

Hyuuga - Eu tentei impedir, mas..!

Sem nem me preocupar com o que ele poderia dizer, saio em busca de Hinata.

"Hinata... Esteja bem..."

E bem no centro da batalha entre Naruto/Kyubi e Pain eu pude ver seu chakra claramente, mas ele estava sumindo... E rapidamente.

"Pelos deuses! Hinata!"

Precisava tirá-la dali, nunca me perdoaria se a deixasse morrer. Devia isso a ela.

A batalha entre os dois shinobis estava se tornando cada vez mais violenta. Esperava por uma abertura para agir enquanto ainda vigiava Hinata.

E, assim que Naruto/Kyubi investiu para cima de Pain, tive minha oportunidade. Com auxílio de chakra em meus pés e pernas corri como nunca antes tinha corrido, alcancei o corpo de minha prima e, o mais delicadamente que pude, peguei-a em meu colo, correndo de volta para a segurança.

Neji - Hinata-sama, agüente firme.

Não podia acabar assim, não dessa forma. Ela não podia morrer.

Tsunade, auxiliada por Sakura, se aproximou. Ela estava exausta, eu podia perceber isso. Ambas começaram a cuidar de Hinata, que mal respirava. Gai me chamou, não poderia acompanhar a recuperação de minha prima, não agora.

Com o coração apertado lanço um último olhar para o corpo de Hinata e deixo o seu lado, confiando seu destino às melhores kunoichis médicas da vila.

"Por favor, Hinata, recupere-se!"

Acompanhei Lee, enquanto Gai seguia com Tenten, em busca do verdadeiro Pain, mesmo minha vontade sendo ir ajudar Naruto a derrotar o maldito que quase matou minha prima.

-----x-----

E aí está o prólogo de Hinata's Prayer.

Espero que esteja do gosto de vocês.

Reviews? *puppy pleading eyes*


	2. Capítulo 1 Temor

**Disclaimer:** Ainda não possuo Naruto ou qualquer um de seus personagens... Devo dizer que CONTINUO odiando o Kishimoto, mesmo ele tendo possivelmente salvado a Hinata... u.u

**Hinata's pov.**

-----x-----

**Temor**

A dor queimava em meu peito, estranhei aquilo, sempre pensei que depois de morta não sentiria mais dor. Minha respiração estava entrecortada, a cabeça doía e o peito queimava com cada inspiração. Tento abrir os olhos, após alguns segundos de esforço concentrado consigo, mas a única coisa que consegui enxergar foram as sombras, estava escuro.

Hinata – Estou... viva?

Minha voz soou distante, baixa e forçada. Fecho os olhos e me concentro no que havia acontecido a Konoha: o ataque da Akatsuki, ou melhor, de Pain. "Ele faz jus ao seu nome... Só causa dor por onde quer que vá..." Um sentimento de raiva, indignação e impotência cresce em meu peito à medida que as imagens do que Pain fez à vila retornam à minha mente. Pessoas morrendo, casas sendo destruídas e tudo porque Pain e a Akatsuki procuravam por Naruto.

Hinata – Naruto...

As lembranças retornam à minha mente com tanta facilidade. Pain subjugando Naruto e todos continuamente falando que Naruto devia lutar sozinho, que somente ele estava preparado para lutar de igual para igual contra Pain... Será que ninguém percebeu que ele precisava de ajuda?! Pain o havia prendido no chão e estava pronto para utilizar de um ataque que acabaria com Naruto... E foi então que eu não consegui me segurar. Corri para o local onde estavam lutando, sem me importar com os gritos de Hitoshi, o Hyuuga que estava me protegendo, aplicando um golpe em Pain, para tirá-lo de perto de Naruto... "_meu_ Naruto"

Sinto um aperto em meu coração, me pergunto o que terá acontecido com ele e, principalmente, o que ele pensa de mim agora... "Havia imaginado de tantas formas o momento em que me declararia para ele... Nunca pensei que seria no meio de uma batalha entre a vida e a morte..."

A lembrança do momento em que me declarei pesa em minha mente, cada palavra proferida voltava com força total, meu coração bate mais rápido e posso escutar as palavras de Pain.

_Pain – Foi exatamente assim que meus pais foram assassinados na frente dos meus olhos por ninjas de Konoha._

E então o golpe no centro de meu peito, logo acima do coração... Um golpe que deveria ter sido fatal. Levo a mão ao local da ferida e sinto bandagens justas.

Hinata – Eu deveria estar morta...

"O que aconteceu depois que perdi a consciência?"

Permaneci deitada, sabia que não tinha forças para me levantar. Oras, a quem estava tentando enganar? Não tinha forças sequer para conseguir manter meus olhos abertos! E foi então que ouvi a porta se abrir e a essência de lírios do campo enchem o quarto, fazendo uma força descomunal começo a me endireitar na cama e abro os olhos chamando pelo primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça.

Hinata – Naruto...-kun?

A voz que me responde me deixa assustada.

Neji – Hinata-sama, alegra-me ver que recobrou a consciência.

Meus olhos estão começando a se acostumar com a falta de luz e posso ver a silhueta de meu primo. Ele se aproxima de minha cama e me estende um buquê de lírios do campo.

Hinata – São lindas, nii-san! Minhas favoritas!

Neji – Fico feliz que sejam do seu agrado Hinata-sama. Como se sente?

Hinata – Apenas exausta e com algumas dores pelo corpo.

Neji – Posso pedir para...

Mas eu estava preocupada demais para me segurar, então cortei Neji no meio de sua frase.

Hinata – Ano ne, nii-san... O que houve? Onde está o Naruto-kun?

O silêncio permanece por algum tempo após minha pergunta. Meus olhos se encontram com os olhos perolados de meu primo, tão parecidos com os meus, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes... Nunca consigo saber o que se passa por sua mente... Ouço um suspiro escapar os lábios de Neji e sabia que ele iria me explicar o que houve.

Neji – Pain a atacou. Perdoe-me, Hinata-sama, falhei em protegê-la novamente...

Pude sentir a decepção e a vergonha nas palavras de Neji e não consegui suportar aquilo.

Hinata – Nii-san! A culpa não foi sua! Eu queria ajudar o Naruto-kun!

E só então percebi o peso de minhas palavras. Tive medo, medo de que Neji não aprove o que fiz e brigue comigo. Instintivamente baixo minha cabeça, deixando que meu cabelo me esconda como um escudo.

Neji – Não creio que Hiashi-sama vá aprovar minhas palavras, mas estou orgulhoso de você.

As palavras proferidas por Neji me impressionam, levanto minha cabeça até que nossos olhos voltem a se encontrar e percebo que ele não está mentindo.

Hinata – Mas! Eu poderia ter morrido!

Neji – Sim, não digo que tenha sido o mais inteligente dos atos, mas ao menos você tentou proteger a pessoa que ama.

Posso sentir um leve rubor cobrindo minha face e um sorriso espalhando-se por meus lábios.

Hinata- Obrigada, nii-san...

O silêncio toma conta do quarto novamente. Preciso saber...

Hinata – Nii-san, onde está o Naruto-kun?

A sutil mudança na postura e no rosto de Neji me assusta.

Hinata – O que aconteceu com ele?!

O medo e a preocupação estão estampados em minha face.

Neji – Depois que Pain a atacou, Naruto liberou seis caudas da Kyubi, a batalha ficou cada vez mais sangrenta e perigosa, mas mesmo com o poder de seis caudas Naruto ainda estava sendo subjugado pelo poder de Pain.

A cada palavra de Neji podia sentir meu coração batendo mais forte, como se fosse explodir.

Neji – Enquanto Naruto lutava contra o Pain que a atacara, eu e os sobreviventes da vila procurávamos pelo verdadeiro Pain. Precisávamos encontrá-lo e destruí-lo para que Naruto não precisasse mais do poder da Kyubi, mas quando o encontramos Naruto já havia conseguido liberar as nove caudas.

Com o coração ainda disparado, sinto meu corpo tremer e minha visão começa a se embaçar, volto a deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro tentando imaginar a cena. Meu estômago estava embrulhado.

Neji – Ao final conseguimos derrotar os dois Pain, nós cuidamos do original e Naruto cuidou do clone. Assim que a batalha entre Naruto e o clone acabou, Naruto voltou a sua forma e caiu.

Posso sentir lágrimas em meus olhos. Não tinha coragem para perguntar o que acontecera.

Neji – Godaime-sama supõe que Naruto não era forte o suficiente para sobreviver a liberação da Kyubi...

E sem conseguir me conter mais as lágrimas correm soltas pelo meu rosto.

Hinata – Oh meu deus! Ele está..?

Sinto a mão de Neji secando minhas lágrimas.

Neji – Não... Ao menos não ainda. A Kyubi está mantendo-o vivo.

Levanto-me rapidamente da cama, mas Neji me segura, me impedindo de sair do quarto.

Hinata – Nii-san! Eu preciso vê-lo!

Neji – Hinata-sama! Você ainda não está em condições. Não posso permitir.

Sinto minha pressão caindo com os movimentos bruscos. Temia ir ao chão, mas sinto os braços de Neji me envolverem e me impedirem de cair. As lágrimas continuam a cair de meus olhos, molhando a camisa de meu primo.

Hinata – Não é justo... Eu... eu poderia ajudar...

Neji – Concentre-se em se recuperar. Depois poderá ficar ao lado dele.

As palavras de Neji me acalmam um pouco e aceito quando ele me deita novamente na cama, o cansaço se apoderando de meu corpo quase instantaneamente.

Hinata – Obrigada, nii-san.

Neji – Pode contar comigo, Hinata-sama.

Hinata – Você é um amor...

E logo após entro nos mundos dos sonhos.

-----x-----

N/A: E aqui está o PRIMEIRO capítulo de Hinata's Prayer, Temor, foi um pouquinho maior que o prólogo e espero que esteja do gosto de vocês!

Lembrem-se sempre: se gostaram deixem reviews!

Agradecimentos especiais a:

**Keli-chan** – a primeira a me dar uma review dessa fic! Desculpe a demora, foi complicado entrar no personagem da Hinata, espero que tenha gostado!

**Lua** – Pequena! *-* Já disse o quanto seus reviews me influenciam a continuar escrevendo? Te amo linda! E continue as suas fics, por favor? *puppy pleading eyes*

**Loan Noa** – Mais um para o movimento vamos queimar o Kishimoto! ~~/o/ Que bom que gostou Di! ^^~

**Dan-kun** – Mesmo não gostando do meu estilo e destruindo meu ego toda vez que lê uma fic minha, é bom saber que eu também não agrado a todos. Obrigada. ^^~

E, last but not least, **Hyuuga Marco** – Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo, por me tirar do meu bloqueio mental! ^^~ Espero que tenha gostado!


	3. Chapter 2 Recuperação

**Disclaimer:** O Kishimoto ainda é o dono de Naruto. Nada que se possa fazer quanto a isso... u.u

Ok, ok... Agora ele apelou mesmo... x.x pra quê colocar o Yondaime lá?! (devo admitir: o mangá ainda está bom... e eu vou ler até o Kakashi realmente aparecer morto ou ele revoltar e matar a Hinata (ou qualquer outro personagem que eu goste... x.x))

**Neji's pov.**

-----x-----

**Recuperação**

O dia chegara ao fim e já me preparava para ir ao hospital. Visitar Hinata já fazia parte da minha mais recente rotina adquirida.

Tenten – Finalmente a vila está voltando a ter sua antiga aparência...

Lee – Tudo graças ao PODER DA JUVENTUDE!

Lee ainda continua me impressionando, mesmo após tantos anos as palavras de Gai-sensei ainda são cheias de significados... Bem... Ao menos para ele.

Tenten – Acho que poderíamos comemorar! O que acha Neji-kun?

E posso sentir aquela irritação costumeira ao ouvir o convite de Tenten. "Ela simplesmente não desiste..."

Neji – Sinto muito, Tenten, mas vou visitar Hinata-sama.

A decepção toma conta da expressão da minha companheira de equipe por um momento até que Lee pergunta.

Lee – E como está a Hinata-chan?

Não sei porque ainda me impressiono com o carinho que todos que já cruzaram caminhos com minha prima nutrem por ela. Ela é uma pessoa muito querida.

Neji – Melhorando...

E em meio às várias lembranças e desejos de melhoras me despeço de meus companheiros.

Enquanto me encaminho para o hospital vejo que as palavras de Tenten são verdadeiras. Um sentimento de orgulho inunda meu coração enquanto observo o quanto da vila já conseguimos reconstruir... "Mal parece que foi destruída..."

Ao adentrar o hospital lanço um olhar para a enfermeira que dá um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar a atenção para o prontuário em suas mãos. As enfermeiras já me conhecem, já fazem 3 dias que venho visitá-la.

Bato na porta antes de entrar no quarto de minha prima, já imaginando seu pequeno sorriso e sua voz "Nii-san!" Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao me deparar com o quarto vazio?

Neji – Hinata-sama?!

Já estava pronto para ativar a byakugan para encontrá-la quando sua risada chegou aos meus ouvidos. Segui o som e a encontrei sentada na maca do quarto do tutor de Konohamaru, com o pequeno ninja fazendo gracinhas.

Neji – Hinata-sama...

Hinata – Nii-san! Boa tarde!

Ebisu – Ora, ora... Se não é o gênio Hyuuga...

Konohamaru – Neji-chan! Veio visitar Hinata-chan?

A voz de Konohamaru e o seu corpo eram tipicamente femininos, ele estava utilizando do Sexy no Jutsu. "Jutsu estúpido... Tinha que ser criação daquele Naruto..."

Neji - ...

Hinata – Fico feliz que o senhor esteja melhor, Ebisu-san. Vou me retirar agora! E... Konohamaru-kun, não pegue muito no pé de seu sensei, ele precisa descansar.

Um sorriso se espalha pelo rosto de Hinata e uma leve risada escapa seus lábios enquanto Konohamaru causa uma hemorragia nasal em Ebisu e se desespera. "Irritante..."

Caminhava ao lado de Hinata, observando seus movimentos. "Ela ainda está com dificuldades para caminhar... Deveria estar fora da cama?"

Neji – Hinata-sama...

Hinata – Nii-san!

Um sorriso gentil surge nos lábios de minha prima: falamos juntos.

Hinata – Hai, nii-san?

Neji – Hinata-sama, você deveria estar caminhando?

Os olhos de Hinata se tornam meio tristes. "No que está pensando Hinata?"

Hinata – Nii-san, você se preocupa demais... Já estou bem!

O meu olhar duro a faz baixar os olhos e brincar com os dedos como há tempos não fazia.

Hinata – Bem... ao menos já estou bem melhor... Ah, nii-san, me sinto mal sem fazer nada, deitada naquele quarto...

É impossível ouvi-la e continuar bravo. Dou um leve sorriso e coloco a mão em sua cabeça, chamando sua atenção.

Neji – Apenas tome cuidado. Muitos esperam pela sua recuperação.

"Eu sou um deles..."

O sorriso ilumina seu rosto e lança um brilho em seu olhar. Sinto um sorriso se espelhando em minha face.

Hinata – Obrigada, nii-san.

Caminhávamos pelo hospital, o silêncio que permanecia entre nós era confortável, eu prestava atenção no carinho que ela dedicava a cada pessoa de quem nos aproximávamos. Todos estavam acostumados com sua presença, sorriam e acenavam para ela.

Neji – Hinata-sama, o que queria perguntar?

O silêncio permanece por mais um instante antes que ela segure minha mão e me guie para um pequeno jardim ao fundo do hospital. "Não fazia idéia de que o jardim foi reconstruído..."

Hinata – Adoro vir ao jardim! Aqui é tão tranqüilo e bonito...

Neji – Realmente, Hinata-sama, é um belo local.

Novamente o silêncio começa a se instalar entre nós. Hinata está observando cuidadosamente as flores e as tocava delicadamente.

Hinata – Nii-san, como foi o seu dia?

Neji – Foi cheio. Eu e meu time estamos ajudando na restauração da vila, hoje terminamos os prédios próximos ao Ichiraku Ramen.

Hinata – Que bom! O Naruto-kun ficará feliz quando acordar e puder ir ao Ichiraku!

Escoro-me em uma árvore próxima e fecho meus olhos. "Ele está sempre em seus pensamentos, não é, Hinata?" Sua voz interrompe meus devaneios.

Hinata – E como Otou-san e Hanabi-chan estão, nii-san? O Complexo Hyuuga está bem?

Neji – O Complexo já foi totalmente reconstruído e Hiashi-sama está se concentrando em recuperar o clã.

Hinata – Perdemos muitos pa... Hyuugas?

"Nunca houve divisão em nossa família pra você, não é?" Posso sentir um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios.

Neji – Não sofremos muitas baixas, considerando o tamanho do ataque sofrido.

Hinata – Entendo...

Após um instante de silêncio continuo.

Neji – Sua irmã tem sentido muito a sua falta.

Ela sorri como eu sabia que faria.

Hinata – Obrigada, nii-san! Você é um amor...

Antes que mais alguma palavra pudesse ser dita Tsunade aparece em uma janela.

Tsunade – Hinata! Volte para o seu quarto agora! Já disse que você não deve ficar andando!

Um leve rubor surge no rosto de minha prima e não consigo deixar de sorrir com a cena. "Então ela não devia estar andando mesmo..."

Hinata – Hai, Tsunade-sama!

Tsunade sai da janela e Hinata está envergonhada.

Hinata – Eu devo ir agora, nii-san...

Volto a colocar a mão na cabeça dela.

Neji – Tente não dar trabalho para Tsunade-sama...

E aproximando minha boca do ouvido de minha prima pude sentir que ela ficou um pouco tensa. "Tem medo de mim Hinata?"

Neji – Ou melhore na sua técnica de fuga... Lembre-se: você ainda é uma kunoichi.

Antes que me afastasse ela me envolve em um abraço.

Hinata – Obrigada, nii-san. Mande lembranças a Hanabi-chan e... a Otou-san.

E com isso nos despedimos. Acompanhei com os olhos enquanto Hinata retornava para o hospital.

Quando ela já não estava à vista comecei meu caminho até o Complexo Hyuuga, apenas uma pessoa em meus pensamentos.

-----x-----

**N/A: **E aqui se encontra o SEGUNDO capítulo da fic! Devo dizer que escrever essa fic está me deixando muito feliz e, saber que muitos estão gostando, me deixa em êxtase! ~~/o/

Tive que fazer algumas pequenas modificações nesse capítulo... ele estava ficando muito grande e... bem... não tava fluindo... (não que esteja agora... u.u droga... ele não ficou como eu queria... x.x)

Peço perdão pela demora!

Agradecimentos especiais:

**Nyah! Fanfiction**

**Keli-chan:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e espero que continue lendo mesmo com a possibilidade da fic ser uma NejiHina e não NaruHina... XD

**Biyah-chan:** Kishimoto deve viver nas drogas, mas essa é uma outra história. ^^ Desculpe por te deixar curiosa, mas isso vai continuar por um tempinho... XD Tenha paciência! E obrigada pelos elogios!

**Me-ia:** É revoltante como a Hinata só pensa no Naruto, mas... bem... ela só pensa no Naruto x.x Espero que este capítulo tenha sido de seu agrado! Ainda teremos muito de Hinata se preocupando com o Naruto... *morre*

**Yin-Yang:** Ainda não concordo em matar o Neji só porque a Hinata morreu, MAS eu concordo com a parte NejiHina foreva! XD Espero que tenha gostado! E, quando você e suas amigas forem matar o Kishimoto, pode contar comigo! ~~/o/

**Hyuuga Neji Moura:** Preciso dizer que você tem sido uma ótima ajuda? E como assim ele sabia desde quando?! Só o tapado do Naruto não sabia que a Hinata era apaixonada nele... u.u E, de qualquer forma, se não me engano, antes do Naruto ir treinar com o Jiraya, o Neji perguntou se ela já tinha se despedido dele e o Kiba fala que ela não conseguiu porque ficou com vergonha, dando a entender que ela gostava do Naruto. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! ^^~ E obrigada por adicionar a história aos seus favoritos!

PS: Morra de curiosidade!! Mwahahaha!

**:** Entendo muito bem o que quer dizer com NejiHina sem qualidade, já passei por muitas e é uma decepção atrás da outra, mas ainda existem muitas que são boas! (Principalmente as em inglês... XD) Não desista de NejiHina!

Fico realmente feliz pela minha fic ser do seu agrado e espero que continue assim até o fim!

Não sei se acredito nesse boato relacionado ao NejiHina no mangá, mas ainda odeio o Kishimoto, não apenas pelo que ele fez com a Hinata, mas pelo que ele fez com o Itachi e com o Kakashi também! Ele revoltou e resolveu matar tudo que é personagem legal... TT_TT

Muito obrigada por adicionar a fic aos seus favoritos.

**Gesy:** Muito obrigada por adicionar a minha fanfic aos seus favoritos. Você não tem muitas de NejiHina, né? XD

E é isso de agradecimentos especiais! XD

Agora a parte que vocês todos irão me odiar... x.x

Minhas aulas voltaram na faculdade e as professoras meio que revoltaram com isso e resolveram passar matéria todos os dias e milhares de textos e blá blá blá... fora que ter aulas diárias até as 21:10 não ajuda muito no meu processo criativo... TT_TT

É possível que eu venha a dar uma pausa na fic... não vou parar, quero deixar isso bem claro, mas talvez eu não possa fazer uma atualização por semana... TT_TT

Não vou correr com a história por dois motivos:

1º tenho um nível que eu quero manter.

2º eu ainda não faço idéia de onde essa história vai parar... ela meio que se forma a cada capítulo que escrevo. *gota*

Gomen nasai! *reverência encostando a testa no chão*

E, por favor, tenham paciência comigo.


	4. Chapter 3 Despertar

**Disclaimer:** "Not mine, not mine" And even if I'm happy and skipping all I'll hear is "Not, not mine, not, not mine!" – Phoebe, Friends.

Que gracinhaaaaaaa O Neji gritando a Hinata quando finalmente chegaram em Konoha… *-*

**Hinata's pov.**

-----x-----

**Despertar**

Meus passos ecoavam pelos corredores vazios e sombrios. Fazia muito que o sol dera o lugar à lua. As estrelas cintilavam no céu, ocasionalmente escondidas por uma ou outra nuvem. Deveria estar dormindo, como todas as outras pessoas que se encontram no hospital, mas perdi o sono depois do estranho sonho que me acordara.

_Corria pela floresta, seguindo uma pessoa que se encontrava mais à frente, não a via, apenas seguia o som dos passos._

_Hinata – Espere! Não vá tão rápido!_

_Não importava o que eu dissesse, a pessoa continuava correndo._

_Vulto – Vamos logo Hinata!_

_Conseguia ver uma claridade, possivelmente o fim da floresta, logo à frente._

_Hinata – Por favor!! Espere!_

_Ouço os passos parando, logo que saíram da floresta. "Agora poderei ver quem sigo!"_

_E quando finalmente ultrapasso o limiar da floresta, a claridade me cega momentaneamente e não consigo visualizar quem persegui._

E foi então que acordei, chamando pelo único nome que me veio à cabeça: Naruto. Sabia o que precisava fazer antes mesmo de perceber que não estava em uma floresta, precisava vê-lo.

"Não consigo entender... Por que ele não me esperava..?"

Quando me aproximo da porta de seu quarto dou um sorriso calmo. "Naruto..." Abro a porta delicadamente e adentro o quarto, sentando-me na cadeira ao lado da cama e observando seu corpo inerte sob a luz da lua. "Tão calmo... Parece estar dormindo tranquilamente..." Sem resistir passo a mão delicadamente pelo seu rosto.

Hinata – Naruto-kun... Quando abrirá os olhos?

Solto um suspiro e abro um pequeno sorriso. Já fazia três dias que visitava Naruto durante a noite sem o conhecimento de Tsunade-sama.

Hinata – Hoje foi um dia tranqüilo... Passei o dia ajudando as enfermeiras a cuidarem das crianças. O Kohonamaru-kun vem todo dia visitar Ebisu-san e todo dia é quase expulso pela Tsunade-sama. Ele vem utilizando o seu Sexy-no-Jutsu de forma bem interessante. Tenho certeza de que você adoraria vê-lo!

Enquanto falo, levanto-me da cadeira e arrumo o lençol sobre Naruto, as bandagens estão limpas e novas, mas cobrem grande parte de seu corpo. "Tantos ferimentos... Não é de se estranhar tantos dias desacordado... Você lutou até a última de suas forças, não é Naruto?"

Hinata – Antes de ontem o nii-san me contou que os prédios próximos ao Ichiraku Ramen estão novamente de pé. É uma boa notícia, não é, Naruto-kun? Sakura-chan está organizando uma ida ao Ichiraku assim que você estiver consciente e já puder caminhar. Então... Abra logo os olhos...

E novamente meu pedido não foi atendido. Solto um suspiro e me aproximo da janela, terminando de abrir a cortina e abrindo a janela, deixando, assim, a brisa noturna invadir o quarto trazendo consigo o aroma das flores.

Hinata – Kiba-kun e Shino-kun vieram me visitar hoje! Como fazia muito tempo que não nos víamos, fizemos um piquenique no jardim. Shino-kun comentou que pouco a pouco os insetos e os outros animais estão retornando para Konoha, e que muito provavelmente em pouco tempo teremos a vila com sua vida animal e vegetal como antes havia. Claro que as árvores demorarão um pouco para alcançar a altura das que foram destruídas, mas já será ótimo saber que seremos uma vila verde novamente, não acha?

Sinto o sorriso em meu rosto e volto a me sentar ao lado da cama, segurando a mão de Naruto delicadamente.

Hinata – Ainda não consigo entender o meu sonho... Por que estava correndo de mim? Por que você fugia e ao mesmo tempo chamava por meu nome? O que...

Mas não tinha forças pra terminar a frase... "O que você pensa de mim agora que sabe que o amo?" Solto um suspiro ao mesmo tempo em que puxo os meus pés para cima da cadeira, deitando a cabeça em meus joelhos.

Hinata – A única coisa estranha que aconteceu hoje foi o nii-san que não veio me visitar... É a primeira vez desde que fui hospitalizada que ele não veio, ao menos é isso que as enfermeiras disseram.

Ao perceber o que havia dito sinto um rubor em minha face.

Hinata – Não que eu esteja com saudades ou que eu queira vê-lo!! É só que...

Abaixo o olhar para minhas mãos enquanto brinco com meus dedos.

Hinata – É só que me acostumei a vê-lo aqui... Sinto que pela primeira vez, desde quando éramos crianças, estamos novamente próximos... Passamos tanto tempo juntos, conversando que pensei que as coisas haviam se acertado entre nós...

Deixo escapar um longo suspiro e fecho meus olhos, sentindo-os úmidos. "Por que sinto esse aperto em meu peito..?"

Hinata – Fico imaginando o que pode ter acontecido e não consigo evitar de pensar que fiz algo para magoá-lo... Claro que Tsunade-sama ou Otou-san podem ter o enviado em alguma missão, não é Naruto-kun?

Solto uma risada enquanto analiso suas feições calmas e adormecidas.

Hinata – Mas é claro que você não poderia saber, não é? Ainda nem abriu os olhos..!

Aos poucos sinto o sorriso deixar meus lábios e volto meu olhar para as estrelas.

Hinata – Apenas queria que ele tivesse me avisado...

Um suspiro escapa meus lábios enquanto sussurro.

Hinata – Talvez eu não seja assim tão importante para ele...

E eu mal pude acreditar quando escutei uma leve variação em sua respiração, tirando-me de meu devaneio.

Naruto – Hi.. na.. ta..?

De um sobressalto percebo que finalmente meu chamado fora atendido.

Hinata – Naruto-kun?!

Você finalmente abriu seus olhos.

-----x-----

**N/A: **E aqui se encontra o TERCEIRO capítulo da fic! Estamos começando as intrigas! ~~/o/ A-D-O-R-O xD~

Começarei com um pedido de perdão. Não há motivos o suficiente para justificar o período de tempo "na seca" com essa fic. O capítulo estava estruturado, o que aconteceria estava pronto, mas as palavras não vieram... Writter's block são phodas quando acontecem. X.x

Peço desculpas a todos vocês. Esse capítulo não foi exatamente o mais simples de ser escrito... O que importa é: demorou, mas aqui está! Não tão longo como eu queria, mas ao menos nem um pouco chato como a primeira versão dele estava saindo... ^^~

Obrigada a todos que acompanham a pequena fic ^^~ e, por favor, tenham paciência comigo! i.i

Principalmente a Yin-Yang, foi graças à sua mensagem que eu consegui força o suficiente pra terminar esse capítulo. ^^~ E, como o prometido: postei antes do fim da semana! ~~/o/

E é isso!

Reviews? *puppy eyes*

PS: Como podem ver no disclaimer... Eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo faz tempo... Fiquei com preguiça de atualizar o disclaimer de acordo com o que está acontecendo no mangá, mas descobrir que o Naruto é o Nagato me deixou meio pasma... XD


	5. Chapter 4 Reconhecer

**Disclaimer:** Não, Naruto não me pertence. Caso pertencesse eu não colocaria o nome Naruto como resposta pra tudo, o Nagato não teria uma morte estúpida e todos os mortos permaneceriam MORTOS. – Devo inferir que estou super ultra mega boga FELIZ por Kakashi-sensei não estar morto, mas convenhamos, né? Kishimoto exagerou yet again... u.u –

**N/A: **Sim! Vocês ESTÃO enxergando certo! Eu FINALMENTE atualizei a fic! Agora toda essa chuva fez sentido, não? xP

**Neji's pov.**

**-----x-----**

**Reconhecer**

A luz do sol tocava as copas das árvores, tingindo-as com um delicado tom róseo. Passara a noite toda caminhando, afastando-me do Complexo Hyuuga, do hospital, de minha prima.

"Hinata..."

Na verdade sei que estou fugindo de algo que não posso escapar. Afinal, como fugir de mim mesmo?

Volto minhas costas para o sol nascente e começo a retornar vagarosamente para Konoha. Cada passo dado reconstrói os últimos dias.

_Hinata sorri para Aburame Shino e Inuzuka Kiba. Ambos a abraçam e sentam-se juntos no jardim para conversar._

_O buquê de lírios do campo cai ao chão enquanto caminho de volta para o complexo Hyuuga._

"Sempre achei que conseguiria aceitar minha prima novamente em minha vida, mas basta vê-la rodeada de seus amigos..."

Mais um passo dado, mais próximo de Konoha estou.

_O dia raiara e já estava trabalhando ao lado de Tenten e Lee quando Gai-sensei chegou._

_Gai – Acho que já podemos parar por hoje._

_Nós três encaramos o sensei sem entender._

_Tenten – Parar? Mas acabamos de começar sensei..._

_Lee – Sensei! Não se preocupe conosco! O PODER DA JUVENTUDE está ao nosso lado! Ainda temos muita disposição!_

_Fecho os olhos. "Sim, a voz de Lee ainda me irrita..." Gai já estava em sua pose de Nice Guy e eu me perguntava se algum dia conseguiríamos receber uma notícia direta e rapidamente._

_Gai – É claro que vocês ainda tem pique! Mas hoje é um dia diferente. Devemos isso a ele._

_Antes que Lee ou Tenten dissessem algo pergunto._

_Neji – O que aconteceu sensei?_

_Gai – Naruto acordou e Tsunade liberou visitas para ele. A vila irá em peso para lá, mas as equipes farão uma visita conjunta..._

_Enquanto Gai terminava de falar Tenten e Lee já estavam animados e comentando o que fazer, mas meus pensamentos estavam voltados para uma única pessoa._

_Gai – Vamos!_

_Lee – Hai! Vamos apostar corrida sensei?_

_Tenten – Neji? O hospital é para o outro lado..._

_Não respondo o chamado de minha companheira de equipe. Estava perdido em devaneios._

"_Agora não sentirá minha falta..."_

Um suspiro escapa meus lábios, mas não consigo evitar, pensar nesses últimos dias me deprime.

"Hinata... deve estar feliz agora que Naruto acordou, né..?"

Sei que ninguém perceberá estes sentimentos em meu ser. Os anos que passei apenas odiando me treinaram para não demonstrar o que sinto. Ainda assim...

Imagens de nossa infância retornam à minha memória. "Hinata sempre foi dependente, só andava segurando minha mão..." observo minha mão, relembrando a sensação de segurar a de minha pequena prima. "As coisas mudaram muito. Hinata cresceu e é uma mulher forte, bela e independente." Volto a suspirar e abaixo a mão. "Como gostaria de poder ser novamente o seu apoio..."

O caminho a minha frente estava completamente vazio e se prolongava por vários metros por entre as árvores. O sol caminha pelo céu, acompanhando meus passos.

Fecho meus olhos enquanto refaço meu caminho pela tão conhecida floresta de nossa infância. A escolha do local de minha fuga foi inconsciente, meus pés me trouxeram aqui e fiquei impressionado quando percebi onde estava. Buscando escapar da realidade atual encontrei abrigo no passado.

As veias ao redor de meus olhos saltam e os abro vagarosamente. Não costumo usar o byakugan quando percebo a aproximação de um chakra conhecido, ainda mais quando reconheço ser um amigo, mas hoje não estou disposto a ser surpreendido.

Shino estava caminhando em minha direção. Desativo o byakugan e espero que ele me alcance.

Neji – Me procura Aburame?

O amigo de Hinata abre caminho por entre as árvores à minha frente.

Shino – Sim.

Neji – Agora me encontrou. O que deseja?

O silêncio prevaleceu por algum tempo entre nós enquanto nos encarávamos.

Shino – Você não vai ao hospital há dois dias, três se contarmos o dia de hoje.

Não havia perguntas, ele apenas fez uma constatação.

Neji – ...

"Aonde ele quer chegar?"

Shino aponta o caminho pelo qual seguira e começamos a percorrê-lo juntos de volta a vila.

Shino – Sua prima estava preocupada.

Neji – Entendo.

"Preocupada comigo?"

Continuamos a caminhar, os sons da vila já chegava aos nossos ouvidos.

Shino – Ela acha que fez algo para afastá-lo novamente.

E com essas palavras fico paralisado. "Devia ter imaginado..." meu silêncio trai minha máscara de indiferença e o garoto inseto volta a falar.

Shino – Não sei quais foram os motivos para não mais visitá-la, mas vê-la se torturando em busca de uma explicação é de cortar o coração.

As palavras de Shino me deixaram perplexo e, ao perceber eu estava pensativo, ele começa a se distanciar.

Shino – Vou deixá-lo agora. Ainda preciso visitar Kurenai-sensei.

O companheiro de equipe de minha prima me deixou com meus pensamentos. Tenho um respeito muito grande por ele. Aburame não se parece com os outros ninjas de sua idade, tornando possível manter uma conversa ou permanecer em sua presença por mais que dois minutos.

"Nunca esperaria que Hinata estivesse preocupada com minha ausência... Será que ela..?" Solto um suspiro, fecho os olhos e me escoro na árvore mais próxima. "Acalme-se Neji. _Isso_ é impossível. Com certeza ela apenas sente falta de nossas conversas, ou talvez queira meu apoio agora que Naruto acordou..."

Sim. Fugir nunca resolveria nada.

Abro meus olhos e volto a me dirigir para Konoha. Iria passar no hospital antes de tudo e retirar as dúvidas do coração de minha prima. Não posso permitir que ela perceba a verdade.

Acabo correndo, saltando de telhado em telhado, apressado em chegar ao hospital e encontrá-la. Dois dias era tempo demais.

Ela estava exatamente onde imaginei: no jardim. Seu olhar perdido enquanto observava as sombras das árvores. Uma imagem simplesmente bela.

Inspiro profundamente. "Respire e acalme-se."

Neji – Hinata-sama?

Minha prima pisca seus belos orbes perolados e vira seu rosto em minha direção. Quando percebe que sou eu se levanta e corre até mim, envolvendo-me com seus braços.

Hinata – Neji-nii-san!

Sinto o tremor de um soluço e algumas lágrimas molham a frente de minha camisa. Abraço a herdeira Hyuuga fortemente.

Neji – Está tudo bem. Estou aqui agora...

A verdade que tanto quis renegar se põe imutável diante de meus olhos.

"Eu a amo."

Hinata – Tenho tanto medo nii-san!

Ela soluçava enquanto falava e eu acariciava suas costas para acalmá-la.

Neji – Medo de quê Hinata-sama?

E com um movimento rápido ela se afasta e me encara com sua face molhada de lágrimas.

Hinata – Naruto acordou e eu não consigo encará-lo! Tenho medo do que ele pensa de mim agora!

**-----x-----**

**N/A:** Olá enfermeira!

Er... Ahn? O.o

Ok, ok... Muita pressão e eu não estou mais falando coisa com coisa…

Enfim...

Gostaria de pedir desculpas por 3 coisas:

1º pela demora excessiva da atualização da fic e pelo fato do capítulo ter ficado um tanto diminuto, mas eu ainda estou bloqueada... i.i

2º por este capítulo estar meio diferente/emo/chato. Juro que tentei o meu melhor, mas sei que ficou bem a quem do meu nível normal (ao menos eu não gostei tanto dele, mas sei que não estou capaz de escrever algo melhor... *gota*)

E, last but not least, 3º peço humildes desculpas pela crueldade que fiz com o Neji-kun ao final do capítulo (Ta. Não peço não. Eu queria fazê-lo sofrer. MWAHAHAHA! *Evil mode on*) Me pergunto o que ele fará agora...

Anyways... Obrigada a todos pelo apoio. Domo arigatou pela paciência! ^^~

Gostou, odiou ou tem algo a pedir/reclamar basta clicar no botãozinho aí embaixo e fazer uma ficwriter feliz! ^^~


	6. Chapter 5 Doce Descoberta

**Disclaimer: **Ainda é do Kishimoto. Só ele mesmo pra pensar no ultra-mega-boga plano idiota do Madara "Vou colocar meus olhos na lua e tudo ficará lindo e teremos pôneis saltitantes e unicórnios roxos e arco-íris e OH MEU DEUS como sou uma bichinha" u.u *grilada mor* E EU AMEI O TOCO QUE A SAKURA LEVOU DO NARUTO! *-*

**N/A:** Eu? Grilada? Kishimoto? MAGINA! u.u Ele consegue me impressionar a cada capítulo, o que é ruim, já que meu conceito com Naruto está caindo eternamente. Hunf.

ENFIM, mudando para assuntos mais alegres e contentes, olha quem está atualizando a fic de novoooo! ~~/o/

**Já estava cansado de esperar.**

Por que você é tão mau comigo!? O que eu te fiz? i.i

**Enrola com os capítulos da fanfic. Preciso de mais motivo?**

Pensa pelo outro lado... Se eu não estivesse atualizando, não teríamos essa conversa... ^^~

**Outro fato importante. Por que eu, que sou muito mais interessante que você, apareço apenas quando você escreve fics?**

Porque eu mando em você e você me ajuda a sair dos meus writters blocks. ^^~

**Manda em mim..? Claaaaaaro. Vai escrever sua inútil.**

TT_TT Como você é MAU comigo. Você vai ver só. Ainda te troco por alguém que me ame.

**Whatever...**

Ei... Eu já estou escrevendo! Volta vai... i.i

**Hinata's pov.**

**-----x-----**

**Doce Descoberta**

Neji – Medo de quê Hinata-sama?

E com um movimento rápido eu me afasto e o encaro com minha face molhada de lágrimas.

Hinata – Naruto acordou e eu não consigo encará-lo! Tenho medo do que ele pensa de mim agora!

Pude sentir meu primo ficando frio e distante. Seu carinho foi interrompido e ele se afastou momentaneamente. Mal consegui ver seus olhos graças às lágrimas que insistiam em sair dos meus.

Neji – O que houve Hinata-_sama_?

Hinata – Não tenho mais coragem de falar com ele. Tenho tanto medo de ser rejeitada...

Neji – Rejeitá-la? Como alguém poderia ter a coragem de rejeitar uma pessoa tão bela, carinhosa, gentil e amorosa como você?

As palavras de Neji me acalmam, posso sentir um leve rubor em minha face. "O que seria de mim sem você, nii-san?" dou um sorriso e volto meu olhar para o chão esperando que as lágrimas cessassem. O toque delicado em meu rosto me força a encará-lo enquanto ele traçava o caminho de meu choro, secando-o.

Neji – Seja mais confiante em si, Hinata-sama, é impossível alguém não querer ficar ao seu lado.

Hinata – Obrigada Nii-san...

Neji então me abraça e sinto seus lábios em minha testa.

Neji – Fico mais tranqüilo em saber que está melhor. Peço perdão pela minha ausência, mas estive ocupado. Preciso voltar logo ao Complexo.

Hinata – Entendo, nii-san. Desculpe-me por deixá-lo tão preocupado. Dê lembranças a todos.

Neji – Claro. Estamos esperando o seu retorno ansiosamente.

O brilho do cabelo de meu primo quando ele se vira para ir embora me impele a dar um passo, esticando o braço em sua direção.

Hinata – E...

Sua reação foi imediata, voltando-se para mim.

Neji – Sim?

Um brilho diferente em seu olhar que eu não consegui reconhecer.

Hinata – Obrigada por ser tão gentil comigo.

Dou um sorriso e ele o espelha.

Neji – Ao seu dispor, Hinata-sama.

E com isso ele se foi. Fiquei um bom tempo observando o local onde meu primo se fora. "Estou em uma situação tão complexa..." Volto-me em direção ao hospital. "Naruto..." Solto um suspiro antes de retornar ao meu quarto "Neji, prometo que serei mais forte. Não irei fraquejar agora."

Já estava acostumada ao burburinho no quarto de Naruto. "Não fui a única que estava esperando o seu retorno." Olho pela porta aberta enquanto caminhava até meu quarto. "Sakura-chan também estava muito preocupada e o aguardava com grande expectativa..."

O quarto branco continuava intacto. Não dormira na noite passada, apenas ficara perambulando pelo jardim. "Tsunade-sama me mata se descobrir..." Sorrio ao me sentar na cama e mirar a janela, ali estava o último presente de Neji: um pequeno buquê de lírios do campo. "Acho que será melhor se eu descansar um pouco..."

A cortina impedia que a luz do sol entrasse, uma leve brisa espalha o aroma dos lírios pelo ambiente. Fecho os olhos e deixo que as garras da inconsciência tomem minha mente.

_A floresta continuava vazia e a pessoa novamente corria à minha frente. De alguma forma eu tinha a certeza de que seria a última vez que nos veríamos. Não podia deixar essa chance escapar._

_Hinata – Espere!_

_A pessoa continua a correr não importa o quanto eu chame. A floresta acaba na campina, mas não havia ninguém lá. Ninguém._

_Vou ao chão com lágrimas nos olhos. É isso. Estou sozinha. Sempre sozinha._

O barulho de vidro se quebrando me acorda. O vaso havia caído e os cacos se espalhavam pelo chão. Pulo na cama, procurando alguém, mas o quarto estava vazio. "Vazio..."

Sinto as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. "Estou sempre sozinha... Por quê? Por que nunca consigo alguém do meu lado?" A dor em meu peito era imensa. "Por que não consigo gostar de alguém como o Kiba? Por que sempre corro atrás de Naruto?" eu tremia na cama.

_Neji - Seja mais confiante em si, Hinata-sama._

As palavras de Neji retornam a minha mente e me acalmam. "Neji..." um pequeno sorriso vem ao meu rosto, os tremores começam a diminuir. "Devo ser uma pessoa mais forte." Solto um suspiro e permito que a calma retorne a minha mente.

Desço da cama e junto os cacos, jogando-os fora. Pego as flores e acaricio suas pétalas. Sei que o sono não voltará a me clamar esta noite, então fico observando o céu. "A lua está tão bela hoje..." a lua cheia se impõe no céu noturno. "As pessoas acham que a beleza da lua é dela somente, mas não percebem que ela é tão solitária. Sua existência é inferior ao sol e seu objetivo é a busca dele." as estrelas mal podem ser vistas ao redor dela. "Parece meu relacionamento com Naruto. Ele é o sol e eu..."

Naruto – Ainda acordada Hinata?

Sou tomada de sobressalto ao ouvir a voz do portador da Kyubi.

Hinata – Naruto-kun!? Você deveria estar caminhando?

As palavras de Neji saem com facilidade de minha boca. Não consigo suprimir uma risada.

Naruto – Já estou cansado de ficar deitado. E o que é tão engraçado?

"A situação aqui se inverteu, né?" Dou um sorriso.

Hinata – Nada não Naruto-kun. Quer dizer que já está melhor?

Naruto dá seu sorriso de sempre.

Naruto – Claro! Agora me diga o que podemos fazer por aqui para passar o tempo?

Passamos algum tempo caminhando pelo hospital até que nos refugiamos no jardim. "As flores são minhas cúmplices." Sorrio enquanto conversamos sobre tudo e sobre nada. O sol logo raiaria, mas até então não percebemos. "Será que nada mudará?"

Naruto – Hinata... Eu preciso dizer uma coisa.

Meu coração bate mais rápido, posso sentir a cor fugindo de meu rosto e todos os sons ao meu redor se emudecem. "É claro... Não poderíamos fingir que nada aconteceu, não é?"

Hinata – Estou ouvindo Naruto-kun...

O loiro se encontrava de costas para mim, o sol nascente iluminando o horizonte a sua frente.

Naruto – Eu... não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos Hinata.

As duras palavras fazem meu coração doer a cada batida. "Não que eu esperasse algo diferente... Seu amor por Sakura é intenso e imutável."

Naruto – Eu sinto muito Hinata-_chan_.

Hinata – Tudo bem Naruto-kun.

Dou um sorriso. "Duvido muito que meus olhos o estejam copiando, mas com certeza ele não perceberá..."

Naruto – Eu...

Hinata – Vamos lá Naruto-kun. Com certeza Tsunade-sama não ficará satisfeita em encontrar o seu quarto vazio e... Sakura-san poderá ficar ainda mais preocupada do que ela ficou enquanto estava inconsciente.

O brilho no olhar de Naruto ao ouvir o nome de sua colega de time é tudo menos imperceptível. Desta vez o sorriso que me vem aos lábios é verdadeiro. "Eles realmente fazem um casal muito bonito... Engraçado... Estou sofrendo bem menos do que esperava. Será que é porque já sabia qual seria a resposta..?"

Voltar para o meu quarto e encontrar os lírios espalhados sobre minha cama me remetem a apenas uma pessoa. "Neji-nii-san..." agora percebo que a minha força e as constantes lembranças de meu primo só podiam significar o quanto eu estava necessitando dele para conseguir continuar com minha vida. "Ele é meu primo, meu amigo e uma pessoa em quem posso confiar. Mas seria apenas isso..?"

Dou um sorriso enquanto sinto o delicioso aroma do lírio em minhas mãos. Aroma que sempre o acompanhou desde nossa infância, a única essência que realmente conseguia me acalmar. "Será que o motivo pelo qual fiquei mais triste em não vê-lo por esses dois dias foi outro? Será que..."

Evitei pensar no assunto durante o dia, mas meu coração bateu ligeiramente mais rápido quando a hora em que sua visita acontecia se aproximava. Queria vê-lo, precisava disso. Era como uma droga, depois da primeira vez em que analisei a situação o fato não deixava mais minha mente. "Eu..."

Meu primo chegou pontualmente com o pôr-do-sol.

Neji – Hinata-sama, como se sente?

Hinata – Já estou bem, nii-san! Tenho até uma declaração a fazer!

"Declaração..? Não... Ainda é muito cedo para saber..."

Neji – O que é Hinata-sama?

Hinata – Tsunade-sama disse que já posso voltar para casa!

Dou um grande sorriso que é espelhado pelos lábios do outro Hyuuga, mas seus olhos permanecem distantes.

Neji – Que boa notícia. Todos no Complexo ficarão muito felizes com isso. Provavelmente festejarão com você essa noite.

Hinata – Festejarão..? Você não estará comi... Conosco?

"Logo agora..? Por que essa distância toda entre nós?"

Meu primo suspira e se aproxima, envolvendo-me com seus braços e fazendo meu coração disparar. "Neji..." Fecho meus olhos deixando que o delicioso aroma de lírios me envolvesse completamente.

Neji – Estou saindo em uma missão ainda esta noite Hinata... Devo voltar em três meses.

O choque me paralisa.

Neji – Vim apenas me despedir, não queria que você ficasse preocupada com minha ausência prolongada.

"Por que, Kami-sama, por que logo agora que percebi?"

Neji – Adeus...

"Por que logo agora que sei que o amo?"

Sinto seus lábios delicadamente pousados em meu rosto, o abraço apertado como se não quisesse se soltar e então o frio da noite me envolveu.

"Estou... sozinha..."

**-----x-----**

**N/A: **Quinto capítulo terminado e a história inicia seu caminho em direção ao clímax! (Ou ao menos essa é minha impressão... xD)

Digam-me a verdade: o que acharam deste capítulo? Eu gostei bastante dele, a Hinata-chan percebendo o que realmente sente por seu primo, que o que sentia pelo Naruto não era nada além de uma grande admiração... Hehe...

Pergunta: deu para perceber o hint de que o Kiba se declarou para ela? XP

**Só não consigo entender o prazer em ver a Hina-chan sofrendo...**

Você voltou! Fico tão feliz! *-* Minha mente é tão vazia sem você para me encher o saco... i.i

**É... Eu também senti sua falta. Não ter alguém para irritar é bem... irritante. Mas deixando isso de lado, por que a mania de ver Hina-chan sofrer?**

Beeeeeem... é necessário para o plot.

**Quer dizer que isso não te diverte?**

*Cruzo os dedos* Claro que não! Como posso me divertir com o sofrimento alheio?

**Ótimo, porque dois sádicos em um mesmo corpo não dá certo...**

Anyways... Acho que podemos ir, certo?

**Claro. Diga boa noite Tifa.**

Boa noite Tifa.

**E lembrem-se de deixar seus reviews. Ou serei obrigado a visitá-los essa noite.**

Deixa disso Sephie-chan. Vem dormir comigo. *Sai puxando Sephiroth*


	7. Chapter 6 Retorno do Filho Pródigo

**Disclaimer: **Não, não é meu.

**N/A:** Eu sei... eu sei... Demorou horrores! E eu peço sinceras desculpas. Writter's block me persegue! x.x

Espero que gostem!

**-----x-----**

**Retorno do Filho Pródigo**

Estava finalmente de volta a Konoha após 6 longos meses e Lee e Tenten resolveram que isso merecia uma comemoração. É claro que ver minha querida prima sorrindo me dava motivos para também sorrir, e como Hinata se mostrou ávida pela festa, dei meu braço a torcer.

Ainda não tinha certeza do que ocorrera enquanto estive fora, mas era perceptível uma sutil mudança no comportamento da herdeira. Ela estava mais confiante e, quando Naruto chegou acompanhado por Sakura, Hinata os abraçou e seu sorriso era verdadeiro.

Sinto uma presença ao meu lado e vejo o Kazekage se aproximando juntamente com Kankuro. Temari havia debandado assim que chegamos à vila e, pela ausência do aroma de cigarros, era óbvio que estava com Shikamaru. Abro um sorriso para os irmãos Sabaku.

Gaara – Finalmente voltou para casa. Como se sente?

Neji – Feliz por estar aqui, mas não creio que a festa era necessária.

Kankuro – Sempre sério. Vou buscar o saquê.

Ver o mais velho se afastar em busca de álcool me divertia e acabo rindo juntamente com Gaara. Passamos por bons momentos juntos durante essa minha "missão".

A verdade era bem óbvia, nunca existiu uma missão. Tsunade precisava enviar um manuscrito para Kazekage e eu precisava me manter afastado de Hinata. Conversei com Hokage-sama e ela permitiu que eu permanecesse fora da vila, simulando uma missão.

O líder do país do vento deixou seu olhar passear pelo salão lotado de nossos companheiros. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando viu Hinata, Naruto e Sakura conversando.

Gaara – Ora, ora... Sakura finalmente deu o braço a torcer e está com Naruto. Isso é bom, não é?

Acompanho seu olhar e observo os olhos de minha prima. "Estou feliz por ver que não há sofrimento em seus olhos, Hinata."

Neji – Eu suponho...

Sabia exatamente qual era o ponto que Gaara queria chegar, mas não podia deixar meu coração se iludir. Por mais que Hinata estivesse bem e, pelo visto, superara seu amor infantil por Naruto, isso não significava que ela ainda me veria de outra forma que não como seu 'onii-chan'.

Gaara – Afinal, Neji, do que tem tanto medo? Ela está bem ali e já se mostrou deveras feliz pelo seu retorno. Vá falar com ela.

Neji – ...

Gaara – Se você não for, eu vou.

Não consegui deixar de encará-lo. "O que é isso? Gaara... Não me diga que..."

O sorriso estampado no rosto do ruivo por um instante me ludibriou, mas seus olhos estavam sérios. Ele se levanta da mesa e se aproxima de Hinata.

Gaara – Hinata-chan, deixe esse baka de lado e venha me fazer companhia!

Naruto – Quem você esta chamando de baka?

Sakura e Hinata caem na risada e Gaara continua provocando Naruto. "O que você está pretendendo Gaara?"

Kankuro retornou com a bebida, bem na hora em que Temari adentrou a festa juntamente com Shikamaru. Os dois se aproximam da mesa e começam a beber.

Shikamaru – Neji.

Não desviei meus olhos do quarteto que ria bem no meio do salão. A música continuava e alguns dançavam.

Neji – Shikamaru.

O shinobi também observa os quatro e desvia o olhar para a bebida em suas mãos.

Shikamaru – Hinata surpreendeu a todos aceitando tão bem o romance de Naruto e Sakura.

Lanço um olhar inquisidor para o Nara. "Parece que todos sabem de meu amor por ela... Será que nunca consegui omiti-lo..?"

Shikamaru – Ao que parece ela superou bem, não é?

Neji – Sim. Fico mais tranqüilo por saber que ela não sofre.

O silêncio nos envolve, os dois irmãos Sabaku mais velhos se juntam a nós e bebemos juntos. Tenten e Lee estavam conversando com Kiba e Shino e Akamaru estava deitado próximo da mesa onde estávamos.

"Tudo parece tão mudado... Seis meses. Talvez não tenha sido minha decisão mais inteligente..."

Neji – Vou andar um pouco. Nos falamos depois.

Recebo apenas um sorriso de Temari e os três continuam conversando. Caminho um pouco pelo ambiente e observo as pessoas que estavam ali. Meu olhar sempre era atraído pela doce voz de Hinata, ela sorria com os amigos. "Como senti falta desse sorriso..." solto um pequeno suspiro e saio pela porta. O ar noturno é refrescante e a lua brilha imponente no céu.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que mal percebi não estar mais sozinho. Passos delicados haviam me seguido e agora podia sentir a presença de alguém ao meu lado.

Hinata – Está gostando da festa nii-san?

A voz de minha prima me trouxe novamente à realidade, volto meu olhar para ela. "Muito mais bela que a lua..." Dou um sorriso.

Neji – Sabe que não é bem o meu estilo, Hinata-sama.

Ela dá um daqueles singelos sorrisos de que tanto senti falta.

Hinata – Eu sei... Mas estava... Estávamos todos com saudades de você! Nada mais justo que uma festa, né?

"Impressão minha ou ela ia dizer que sentiu minha falta..?" Toco seu rosto delicadamente.

Neji – E você sabe que eu só estou aqui porque foi _você_ que organizou a festa?

Um leve rubor subiu às suas bochechas, exatamente como supus que aconteceria. "Tão fofa..." Meu coração batia mais rápido, o sake tirara um pouco de minhas inibições. A única coisa que eu queria era sentir os lábios dela.

Hinata – Assim eu fico sem graça Neji...

"Onde foi parar o nii-san..?" Desvio meu olhar para as estrelas novamente.

Neji – E como você está Hinata-sama?

Hinata – Estou bem. Naruto-kun e Sakura-chan estão muito felizes juntos. Isso me deixa feliz.

O silêncio nos envolve gentilmente. Gostava de estar ao lado dela, mesmo não sendo como eu gostaria. "Por que não consigo abraçá-la, dizer-lhe que a amo..." Solto um suspiro "sou um fraco..."

Hinata – Ano ne... Neji...

Volto a observá-la. Seus olhos refletem o brilho do luar e não estão me observando.

Neji – Hai, Hinata-sama?

Hinata – Por acaso você ama alguém?

Suas palavras me pegam de surpresa. Sinto uma coragem vinda do álcool já consumido.

Neji – Hai...

Vagarosamente os olhos de minha amada prima se voltam para os meus. Parecia que ela esperava minha resposta. "Aishiteiru Hinata... Basta eu dizer isso..."

Neji – Ais...

Gaara – Hinata-chan! Achei que tinha me abandonado!

O clima fora quebrado. Era perceptível que o jovem ruivo não estava mais sóbrio. Lanço-lhe um olhar fulminante e recebo apenas um sorriso do Kazekage.

Hinata – Gaa-kun, eu nunca abandonaria você. Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos!

Gaara – Então venha. Vamos dançar!

Hinata ri e me abraça antes de voltar para o salão. Solto um suspiro e sussurro.

Neji – _Aishiteiru Hinata..._

Volto para o salão e pego uma garrafa de sake para mim. "Essa será uma longa noite..." Prendo meu olhar no casal que dançava bem no centro da pista.

**-----x-----**

**N/A:** E então? O que acharam? Eu espero que não esteja deveras decepcionante...

Pelo tempo que demorou eu sinto que este capítulo ficou muito aquém dos meus dotes escritivos...

Por favor, façam uma pseudo-ficwritter feliz e deixem seus reviews!


	8. Chapter 7 Aceitação

**Disclaimer: **Não, não é meu e, a medida que o tempo passa, sou ainda mais grata por esse fato. XD

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei horrores para postar o próximo capítulo (na verdade ainda não sei se isso que escrevo será um capítulo...), mas muitas coisas aconteceram e uma delas envolveu exatamente um dos fatores que me inspiravam a escrever essa fic. Depois explico com mais detalhes.

Peço paciência a todos em relação a demora, ok? ^^~

On to the Fic.

**Hinata's pov.**

**-x-**

**Aceitação**

O dia logo raiaria e eu já estava me arrumando para ir ao treino com Tsunade-sama e Sakura-chan. Minha cabeça estava ligeiramente dolorida por conta do sakê que tomara na noite anterior e dou um pequeno sorriso ao me lembrar da festa.

A festa, a meu ver, fora um sucesso. Na verdade eu não precisava de festa alguma, a única coisa que queria era ver meu primo, mas sabia que não teria coragem para encontrá-lo agora que descobri o que realmente sinto por ele.

"Neji... Estou tão feliz que tenha voltado..." posso sentir o sorriso em meu rosto e não consigo deixar de imaginar que logo o encontraria todos os dias. "Como será agora que o amo..?"

Dirijo-me à cozinha, precisava tomar logo o café para poder seguir com minhas atividades. Qual não é a minha surpresa ao encontrá-lo lá, sozinho e com cara de poucos amigos?

Hinata – Bom dia nii-san!

O olhar de ódio que recebo me assusta. "O que eu fiz dessa vez?"

Neji – Fale baixo.

E então me lembro de como ele bebeu mais sakê que eu na noite anterior. Não consigo deixar de evitar um sorriso. Vejo que ele não está se dando bem com as panelas e, provavelmente, ele assustou todas as cozinheiras com o seu bom humor.

Hinata – Sente-se nii-san, eu faço o café pra gente.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes eu pego a chaleira de sua mão, sinto sua mão delicadamente apertar a minha e um rubor ameaçar a aparecer em minhas bochechas.

Neji – Obrigado Hinata.

Meu primo se senta e aguarda enquanto eu faço o café e preparo alguns pratos quentes para comermos. Assim que termino nos sirvo e me sento à sua frente, ele se alimenta com calma e sem levantar seus olhos para mim, o que me permite observar todos os seus movimentos.

Hinata – Por que acordou tão cedo, nii-san?

Neji – Preciso treinar e, além disso, Gai já avisou que precisa da minha ajuda em um assunto qualquer.

Hinata – Entendo...

Neji – E você, Hinata, por que está de pé agora?

Sorrio. "Ele ainda não me chamou pelo meu título... será..?"

Hinata – Eu agora estou treinando com Tsunade-sama e Sakura-chan para me tornar uma ninja médica.

O olhar cheio de orgulho que vejo em seu rosto me enche de alegria e ambos sorrimos. Estava correndo tudo bem até que a porta da cozinha é aberta e vejo Neji se levantando e fazendo uma reverência.

Hiashi – Vejo que finalmente retornou Neji, já estava pensando que havia abandonado seu clã.

Neji – Nunca, Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi – Hinata, saia.

Hinata – Hai, Otou-sama.

Levanto-me sem olhá-lo nos olhos, não preciso encará-lo para saber que ainda não está nem um pouco feliz por eu ter planejado a festa de ontem. Mas antes que conseguissem sair uma voz me chama.

Neji – Tenha um bom treino, Hinata-sama.

Não consigo suprimir o sorriso e sigo feliz para meus afazeres. O dia seria longo até a noite.

Meu humor não se modificou quando cheguei ao escritório de Tsunade-sama e encontrei tanto ela quanto Sakura-chan de ressaca e sem a menor vontade de treinarem ou, no caso de Tsunade-sama, lidar com as pilhas intermináveis de papéis que Shizune-san trouxera para ela.

Tsunade – Como você pode fazer isso comigo Shizuneeee?

Shizune – Esse é o seu trabalho Tsunade, ou preciso lembrá-la que, como hokage, você também precisa cuidar da papelada?

Tsunade – Eu faço outro dia...

Shizune – Não! Você está dizendo isso desde o começo da semana. Pode começar agora ou jogo fora o resto do sakê!

Tsunade – O sakê não!

Sakura – Poderiam parar de gritar, por favor? Minha cabeça está explodindo.

Sem conseguir me contar solto uma risada o que chama a atenção das três mulheres.

Tsunade – Não sei qual é a graça Hinata-chan. Aposto que você também está de ressaca.

Antes que eu precisasse responder a porta se abre com toda a força, fazendo Tsunade e Sakura se encolherem com o barulho dos três irmãos Sabaku entrando na sala. Temari e Kankuro estavam, como sempre, discutindo sobre alguma coisa e Gaara se aproxima de Tsunade enquanto me lança um olhar ligeiro e um sorriso.

Gaara – Bom dia, hokage, vamos ao trabalho?

A cara de choro de Tsunade-sama e a cara de ódio de Sakura estavam tão engraçadas que não resisti e cai na gargalhada sem nem me preocupar. Logo os irmãos me acompanhavam juntamente com Shizune.

Kankuro – Será que Tsunade-sama está ficando velha demais para trabalhar após uma noite de festa?

E com isso uma discussão épica se inicia e não consigo parar de rir até que Gaara se aproxima de mim.

Gaara – Você está realmente feliz hoje Hinata-chan... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Dou um grande sorriso enquanto observo toda a bagunça e o desespero de Shizune.

Hinata – Nada em especial... Só estou feliz em vê-lo e ter toda essa alegria.

Gaara – Nada em especial..? Imagino que ele não ficará feliz com isso...

Lanço um olhar curioso para o kazekage.

Hinata – Ele quem?

Um sorriso meio sádico pode ser visto no rosto do ruivo ao meu lado.

Gaara – Seu primo.

Ainda sem conseguir entender mantenho meu olhar fixo em seu rosto, mal posso perceber que aos poucos a situação está se acalmando ao nosso redor e as pessoas começam a nos observar. "O que ele quer dizer com isso?"

Gaara – É claro que eu fico feliz em saber que _eu_ tenho alguma importância para você...

E com essa frase ele segura minha mão com carinho e me lança um sorriso. As pessoas ao nosso redor não conseguem nem ao menos piscar e Temari já belisca Kankuro. Dou um sorriso e aperto a mão dele antes de delicadamente soltá-la.

Hinata – É claro que você é importante. Você é um grande _amigo_ para mim, Gaa-kun. Mas acho que agora é hora de eu e Sakura-chan deixá-lo resolver seus assuntos com Tsunade-sama.

Temari, Kankuro e Tsunade começam a rir e eu puxo Sakura para fora da sala. A rosada me observa boquiaberta.

Sakura – Hinata, você sabe o que acabou de acontecer?

"Como não saber..?" Meu coração está batendo mais rápido e posso sentir um leve rubor em meu rosto.

Hinata – Se não estou enganada o _kazekage_ acabou de dar em cima de mim.

Sakura – SIM! E você não aceitou!

Lanço um olhar inquisidor a Sakura.

Hinata – Eu sei Sakura. Eu estava lá.

Dou um sorriso que ela copia e nos sentamos em sua sala.

Sakura – Sinceramente nunca imaginei você conseguindo recusar algum garoto sem ficar vermelha...

Não resisto e solto uma risada. "A verdade é que você não me conhece Sakura..."

Hinata – Digamos que eu já treinei isso com o Kiba.

Sakura – Ele ainda não desistiu, né?

Hinata – Não... Ele é bem cabeça dura.

Sakura – Mas você não pensa em ninguém?

Permaneço em silêncio enquanto me lembro dos perolados olhos que tanto me fizeram falta. Do carinho, do silêncio, da presença de meu primo que por tanto tempo permaneceu longe. A voz de minha amiga me chama de volta à realidade.

Sakura – Hina?

Hinata – Oi?

A rosada lança um sorriso estranho para mim.

Sakura – Você não pensa em ninguém?

Era quase uma acusação. Não consegui repreender um sorriso.

Hinata – Não se preocupe. Não é o Naruto-_san._

O interesse da garota a minha frente voltou com toda a força.

Sakura – Quer dizer que há alguém?

Batidas na porta nos interrompe. "Bem a tempo." Shizune nos chama de volta ao escritório da hokage para treinarmos.

Sakura – Não pense que essa conversa está encerrada mocinha.

Sorrio para minha amiga. "Ela está mais do que encerrada, ao menos para você...". O resto do dia continuou calmo e sem maiores interrupções, meus pensamentos permaneceram unicamente voltados para meu primo e, assim que a noite caiu, Tsunade encerrou nosso treinamento.

Tsunade – Amanhã não haverá treinamentos.

Sakura e Hinata – Hai, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade – Estão dispensadas. Boa noite garotas.

Assim que saímos da sala Sakura sussurra.

Sakura – O que também pode ser entendido como "se me acordarem cedo amanhã morrerão."

E com isso caímos na gargalhada até sairmos do prédio. Naruto já aguardava Sakura e ambos se abraçaram, despediram-se e seguiram o seu caminho. Não consegui deixar de imaginar Neji me aguardando para me acompanhar até em casa.

Neji – Hinata-sama?

Sua voz me assusta e eu o observo atentamente. "Será possível que você lê pensamentos?"

Hinata – Nii-san! Que surpresa... O que faz aqui?

Neji – Achei que gostaria de companhia para voltar para casa.

É impossível não sorrir. Me aproximo e observo seus olhos.

Hinata – É muito gentil, nii-san.

E é então que ele também sorri. Sinto meu coração bater mais forte e imagino se ele consegue ouvi-lo. Meu primo começa a caminhar e eu o acompanho. Seguimos conversando sobre amenidades, ele comentava como fora a viagem e como Sunagakure era quente e seca. Eu falava sobre a reconstrução de Konoha e de como todos têm trabalhado juntos. Riamos quando ele falava de Gaara e seus irmãos, mas uma coisa me incomodava.

Neji – Aconteceu algo, Hinata-sama?

Encaro seu rosto por algum tempo.

Hinata – Na verdade aconteceu sim nii-san.

Seu olhar era inquisidor e já não mais andávamos.

Hinata – Por que ainda me chama pelo meu título?

O silêncio nos envolve por algum tempo antes que ele desvie o olhar para o céu encoberto por nuvens.

Neji – Não tenho o direito de chamá-la apenas pelo nome, Hinata-sama, afinal sou um bouke...

Hinata – Não diga bobagens! Além do que, estava me chamando apenas pelo nome hoje de manhã.

Novamente o silêncio, pontuado apenas por alguns raios distantes.

Neji – Peço desculpas Hinata-sama. Não estava em meu juízo perfeito pela manhã. O sakê ainda falava alto em meu sangue...

Meu primo mantinha o olhar baixo, não conseguia identificar o que se passava em sua mente, mas suas palavras começaram a me machucar profundamente. Sinto uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas mantenho meu rosto seco.

Hinata – Não acredito que tenha sido apenas isso...

A chuva começara a cair ao nosso redor. Neji dá um passo na minha direção, mas pára ao notar meu olhar magoado.

Neji – Hinata-sama...

Hinata – Isso não é verdade! Não pode ser!

Para mim parecia que o céu chorava por mim. "Será que eu nunca serei digna de ser amada?"

Neji – ...

Hinata – Como pode ser tão frio se eu o amo?

E ao perceber o que disse saio correndo em direção ao Complexo sem me importar de ver se ele me seguia ou não. "Agora acabou-se... Ele nunca sentiu o mesmo por mim, não é?"

Assim que entro no Complexo, vou para meu quarto e me tranco lá, finalmente deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo terminado, espero que tenha sido do agrado de todos vocês. Por favor deixem os seus reviews e suas opiniões. ^^~

Agora a pequena explicação.

Mês passado foi tomado do nosso convívio uma pessoa muito boa e que sempre me apoiou e me ajudou a escrever essa fanfic. Mesmo sem sermos amigos tão próximos assim ele nunca deixou de me escutar ou de tentar me ajudar da forma que ele pudesse.

Escrever essa fanfic se tornou um suplício porque sempre me lembrava dele e por várias vezes pensei em colocá-la em hiatus ou até mesmo abandoná-la, mas fiz uma promessa pra ele quando comecei a escrevê-la e agora vou cumpri-la mesmo que ele não esteja mais no nosso convívio para ver como a história termina.

Marco Túlio esteja onde estiver saiba que eu nunca me esquecerei de você e que essa fanfic é sua. Você faz muita falta.


End file.
